Cold Blade
by Pokemance
Summary: A tale about to opposing types of pokemon, a Bug like pokémon called Ana (Scyther) and a furry furball called Francisca (Alolan Sandslash), which will win Tom's the heart? [Someone once requested something with this pokémons sorry but I can't find your name] warning: contains pokephilia.


Walking the woods never has been a thing that I disliked or hated, however there is a point in some ones life that you start to question, how did I get here?

It first started as a simple walk, needed to chillout with some music, I got myself sucked in to the music, my favorite music came up and I start to dance to it, head banding to it, it was by Daft Pancham, a duo, I was really dancing in public by in a sense in a world of my own.

When the music ended I looked around me to see trees, staring at me was a Scyther, she jumped to my hips and hold me tight, "Hum…?" I said, "why… why are you looking at me like that?", she looked at me blushed, I squeezed one of her legs which made her go to the floor, however she didn't want to let me go.

I fell to the ground, Scyther got on top of me, nibbling at my crouch she started to open my pants and my boxers, finally she got smacked in her head with what she wanted, she looked at me, "I never said I didn't find you cute", we both blushed, Scyther started nibbling my ready to go joystick, without biting.

She looked at me while I shoot my "web" on top of her, she was more blushed than before, she let me go as night started to come, however she got hit with a ultraball.

Back at my house I let her out of her ball, she looks at me, and then the room, her expression revealed a bit of surprise and relief, however she jumped at me the first chance she got, it brought me to the floor, and her bellow me, her crouch rubbing mine, soaking it, there is no dought of what she wanted, what she craved.

I stand up, leaving her on the floor, and go into the bathroom, she followed me there, I trap both of us inside, I smiled at her, "Ana, the name I gave you, just let it happen, you don't need to worry *blush* I want it as bad as you" I say, she jumps at me, her razor sharp blades were dull when they rested on my shoulders, my body ready, hers more.

I start to undress, my t-shirt was the first thing to go, next my shoes and socks, then my pants, and finally my boxers, now fully naked I turn on the hot water steam filled the room, with both of us inside I close the shower door, our bodies dripping from the humidity coming from the shower, Ana jumps to my lap, the arm blades once again dull, her legs hugged my hips, her gaze meet mine with a blush from both of us.

My tip pierced through her hymen, she hugged me so tight I could barely breathe, my tip the only thing inside her, I let her recover from the pain and wait until the bleeding stopped. Soon her tongue was playing with mine, her legs bringing me deeper inside of her.

She broke the kiss as my tip hit her cervix, a little jolt hit her which made her stare at me and cum, I looked at her while she withdrew me from inside of her, "I didn't cum…" her arm blade now on my throat the blade still dull, she grimed at me.

She went behind me and hugged me, the sides of her arm blades caressing my body, she bit my left ear softly, I turn off the hot water, then she got on her knees in front of me.

She kissed my tip, started to lick the sides, then sucked on the tip, her arm blades holding on to my butt cheeks, I stop her as I am about to cum, she smiles at me.

She get me in her from behind, her torso pressing against the shower door, my tip pressing into her cervix, I started to raise my rhythm, Ana came and I was also about to do the same but we were both frozen.

Slicing us both apart, being careful not to kill us or cut anything, a dark furred Alolan Sandslash separated me from Ana, with only my flaccid joystick unfrozen, the Sandslash wasn't slow to get it hard again.

My frozen back rested on the floor as the Sandslash worked on my joystick, almost deep throating it, when my juice was about to come out the intruder squeezed the bottom of my shaft, it hurt…a lot.

Aligning her entrance with my tip, soon she was deflowered, her body tensed up with pain as blood came from her split open entrance, still in pain she got my tip halfway through her cervix and started to work me, her hips going front and back not small was my pleasure.

Her cute c-cup breasts now had the nipples poking out behind the fur, only 2 of them, they bounced as she worked me, soon she came, once again I was on the brink of my own orgasm but she stopped and withdraw me from inside of her, she let me free, as so I turned the hot water back on.

Soon the cold was only a memory, Ana was now free and attacking the intruder, rolling around torso towards each other, Ana's arm blades stuck on Sandslash's back spikes, then said spikes grew.

Now both stuck on the same place, Sandslash on the bottom, both biting each other, I stare at their pussies about half a centimeter apart…

They stop fighting and look back, my tip prodding between their pussies, then slammed between them, rubbing on both clits, both moaned, my torso rests on Ana's back, her legs now spread open over Sandslash's legs, my hands resting on her squeezed breasts, "should I begin?" I asked, both giggled.

I started to pound at it, both sending juices to help me on that, Sandslash's breast were so soft, the fur felt like veldt, wobbling and waving in my hands with each hump, soon I came to that point, I had to either pick one or make a mess on their torso.

Unfortunately, I didn't get to pick as my dick slipped into the warm depths of the cold Pokémon known as Sandslash, she squeezed me hard, as my tip went deeper into Sandslash I fingered Ana, soon my tip was through Sandslash's cervix and shooting my seed that soon overflowed her uterus, the 3 of us Cumming at the same time.

Soon all of us were laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, Sandslash and Ana resting their heads on my shoulder, Sandslash leaking, Ana resting her left arm blade on my leg, her cold blade.

Next morning, I made them breakfast, poke chow, I was surprised Sandslash had not laid an egg overnight, no dought my seed could fertilize her eggs, on the side of the plate of poke chow I put a heal ball, "if you decide to join us, Sandslash, you can…" I start to say however before I managed to end the phrase Sandslash already registered herself, "what should I call you?" I asked, "M-My former trainer called me Francisca… if you…if you want you can call me the same" Sandslash responded, I accepted the name however always ended calling her Fran.

Fran finished her food first, without me realizing she got under the table the 3 of us were sitting on, then I noticed, setting the spoon down on my bool of cereal, I look down to see Fran sucking on my dick, Ana started to eat faster.

Fran got into my lap, my dick in her up to her cervix, Ana now started to eat with both arm blades, "Let me thank you for giving me shelter…" Fran says, she grabs on of my hands and puts it on one of her aroused breasts, "…, food…" she started to slowly pound at me, I didn't resist and put my other hand on her other breast, Ana finished her food but her feet were frozen to the chair and she couldn't reach them with her blades due to the table, Fran now bouncing on my dick harder and faster, "…, and pleasure!" she concluded before kissing me blushing.

Ana finally managed to free herself, however once she got to us my cum was already dripping from my shaft that was still shooting my seed into Fran.

As soon as Fran got off me to put her plate in the sink, Ana put my dick inside of her, soon I got hard again, with her arm blades on my shoulders she started to pound at me harder than ever, squeezing me, she kissed me, her tongue caressing mine, tasting it, mixing our saliva into one.

The cold sides of her dull arm blades caressing my neck, our torsos rubbing into each other, her rhythm fasten, soon she broke the kiss as my hands slammed her hips down on my hips as I humped upwards, her head resting on my neck hugging it with her arms.

My cum reservoirs emptied out on her no dought causing her to cum as well, her spermatheca filled and in risk of tearing she decided to try and fertilized her eggs with my seed and dumped the excess out.

When I withdrew my tip out of her a pool of our juiced came out, her labia expanded as an egg popped out, for a couple of seconds both me and Ana looked at it, however we both knew we had to give it away.

That afternoon the egg was already given to a caring couple, I had one decision to make, one that would cost me a partner, but one I had to do.

As I got home from the adoption agency I came across my boss, a good friend of mine since high school, he explained he had to cut a third of my wage he had been cutting down his own but now down to a fifth he couldn't cut more, he had no choice but to cut his employees as well.

This meant I couldn't afford to keep both Ana and Fran…

I explained my situation to both with tears.

I talked to Fran, "so why did your former trainer release you, Francisca?" I asked, "Hum…*blush*…well he didn't have a heart scale to take me to a move relearner, so he decided to release me and train one of my sisters" she responded embarrassed, her hands between her thighs, looking at her hands.

Suddenly I heard plates breaking and screaming, I ran to the kitchen to find an enraged Ana breaking everything, "Ana STOP!" I scream but she charged at me, Fran pushed me to the floor and ducked under Ana's Blade, one tip of Fran's spike was cut off.

"Ana this is not right" I scream at her, however the rage she bared was too much, I grabbed the fainted Fran from the floor, once I got her in my lap I manage to barely escape an attack of Ana which ended up hitting my house's main support.

I barely managed to jump of the window before the house collapsed, a gas pipe was broken and as, so my former house exploded, me and Fran survived only due to the quickness of Fran's stone edge.

Next morning, we both woke up at the Pokecenter, since I was a trainer now I had the right of a free room and food, Fran was okay, Ana however… her body was found carbonized, cooked from the inside out.

I sit on the bed and cry, all my belongings memories clothes, all gone because of Ana's temper, all I got left is Fran and the stuff in the clothes I am wearing, I can't just get a new house, I don't have the money for that.

Fran hugs me, "I am glad I am with you, Tom" she says as she hugs me, I kiss her as her timing proved more than perfect, she hugs me in return, I still have her not as only my Pokémon, but my lover as well.


End file.
